The Prince's Bride
by AwesomeMapleLeaves
Summary: Arthur enjoyed the simpler things in life- riding his horse, tending to his garden, and tormenting the farm boy. But then his farm boy leaves, and years after Arthur is engaged to Crown Prince Francis. It is a few weeks before the wedding, and Arthur is kidnapped. And so starts a series of interesting events. Rated M, rating may change due to language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, reader! Welcome to my story. As you probably guessed due to the title, this is the Princess Bride, Hetalia-style. Now, I'm going by the movie, so please don't nag me about things that were in the book but not the movie. Also, I have modified the story slightly to fit our beloved characters more, so just bear with me. Ok, enough of me rambling. Without further adue, The Prince's Bride Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

He missed his farm boy. It had been 2 years since Alfred had left, and Arthur missed his farm boy. He longed to see that bright blond hair and hopeful look in those never-ending blue eyes. Arthur wondered how he had somehow managed to lose him.

He remembered when he took it all for granted. He'd give the boy such chores to do, ones he could probably do himself, and the bloody git just answered with, "As you wish." Arthur knew his farm boy wasn't always this quiet, though. He remembered walking into the local pub and seeing Alfred, talking and laughing loudly with his friends. Friends that he didn't have. He approached the table and nodded at its inhabitants. "Evening, lads." He tried to be nice even though he knew they probably weren't fans of him. He turned to the blond who stood out to him from all the rest. "Farm Boy, Uncle needs you to fix the barn door." Alfred smiled softly and nodded. He then put on a wider but not as genuine smile to his friends and waved goodbye. Arthur almost felt bad about taking the other away from his social life, but he liked it when it was just him and Farm Boy much better.

"As you wish." Arthur still remembered how those words sounded on his beautiful farm boy's lips. He hadn't realized what was meant by those three simple words until it was too late. Arthur knew he had feelings for the exuberant boy a few weeks after meeting him. After this revelation, he used every excuse he could to be near his uncle's employee. After a few conversations, he learned how there was another boy who looked exactly like his, but wasn't. He was apparently less confident and more polite. He learned Alfred's love for dogs and summer nights. They spent nights lying out under the Florin stars, talking about far-off places. Soon Arthur realized his feelings were returned, and those three words he always heard were in place of ones the other couldn't say out loud. But then it was too late. One day Alfred received a letter saying his brother, Matthew, had gone missing. Much too soon, it was time for his farm boy to leave, and Arthur prayed it wouldn't happen."You know I have to go, Artie." It was a nickname he had somehow gotten used to. "Matthew's the only family I have left." He stared at the face he'd learned to memorize for so long. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of internal conflict, Arthur gave up. He crashed his face into the other's chest and held on for dear life. Though surprised, Alfred wrapped his arms warmly around his friend. "I know," Arthur whispered. He gulped, his voice betraying him. "Just- just come back. Make sure to come back to me, Farm Boy." He felt his companion smile sadly. "I will, Artie. Don't you worry." The embrace ended and Arthur whispered three words he could never say as he watched that beautiful blond hair disappear from his view. "I love you." That was the last he saw of his dear farm boy.

 **There we go! Chapter 1! Did you like it? I hope so. Just to let you know, this is a mainly USUK story. There will be hints of other pairings though, especially one in particular ;)**

 **So please comment and let me know what you thought of it! If you have any suggestions, please tell me and I will try my best to put it in the story. I can do most anything except characters. Those are kind of already set. Anyway, see you next time!**

 **\- Cass (Not from Supernatural ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Froggy Engagement

**I now present to you, chapter 2! Special thanks to OkamiDemo for reviewing! I'm planning to update weekly, but I decided you guys deserved another chapter a little early, just 'cause you bothered to read this. Anyway, enjoy!**

It had been 4 years now. 4 years since he had heard that darling voice or seen those ocean-blue eyes. One and a half years since Francis had started pestering him to marry him. Arthur had been refusing for too long. He was only hurting his aunt and uncle now, and he couldn't turn down a marriage proposal from the crown prince of Florin anymore. Why wouldn't Arthur say yes? His teenage infatuation had been missing for 4 years now, and him marrying into royalty would do wonders for his uncle's farm. "Fine." He had marched up through the castle (he was let in without question these days) and knocked not-so-politely on the Crown Prince's chamber door. It opened, and Francis leaned up against the doorframe invitingly. "Fine." His face showed one of surprise. "What?" Arthur huffed and repeated himself. "Fine. I'll marry you." The frog- ahem, _prince's_ face immediately lit up. "Really? Oh my sweet, darling Arthur, you just made me the happiest man in Florin!" He smothered the other in a hug, and aforementioned other leaned away. Arthur made a face. "This is only because I'm becoming a burden to my aunt and uncle, and you're the only one who can seem to stand me. I don't love you, and I never will." The frog smirked and pulled him in closer, whispering low in his ear. "Oh, don't you worry, Sweetheart. You'll learn to love me." He pulled back and smiled once again. "After all, you have a whole lifetime to do so!"

After that er, exciting event, Arthur found himself riding his horse in the wood. He knew didn't love Francis. There was no way he'd be able to love someone like that frog. So why did he agree to marry him? Had he lost faith that Alfred would come back? Yes, he had. He'd lost all hope after that third year. So now he was marrying Francis, that irritating git, in hope that he could fill that gap Arthur's farm boy left those long years ago. The Frog honestly wasn't that bad. They got along, as long as Francis wasn't being too touchy and flirty and Arthur received enough sleep the night before. He didn't love him, but that didn't mean they couldn't form a friendship. "Excuse me, sir!" Arthur blinked a few times as he was pulled out of his thoughts. He looked down to the source of the voice. There were three men before him. Foreigners, he guessed. The first one, the one who spoke, was dark-skinned and haired, with a white mask covering his eyes. The next had the same general features, although he was leaner than the first. The last of the small group was also the most unusual. He was tall with a large frame, and had blond hair and a baby face. It was definitely an odd combination, and the light pink scarf didn't help. The newly-engaged offered a polite smile. "Can I help you?" The masked man smiled back at him, although there was something off about it. "Kind sir, we are weary circus travelers trying to find the way to our next performance." He dug in his pack for a moment and pulled out a map, carefully unfurling it. "Perhaps you could help us find it?" Arthur nodded. "Of course. Do you know what town it is in?" He asked, jumping down from his horse. He took a few steps towards the group, reaching out to better see the map. Next thing he knew, Arthur was being roughly pulled forward, one hand covering his mouth, the other his nose. He panicked and struggled for a few seconds, but his world soon faded to black.

 **And there you go! Once again, if you have any questions, reviews, requests, etc, feel free to let me know! Also, I hate to make France the antagonist, since he's one of my precious babies, but I immediately knew he'd be Prince Humperdink when I started this. Until next time!**

 **\- Cass**


	3. Chapter 3: Oddly Accurately Named Things

**Well then, here's chapter three! Sorry it's a little late. Homework and stuff, all the usual excuses. Anyway,sorry for any mistakes but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

When Arthur woke up, he found himself on a boat with the three "circus" people from earlier. In other words, his kidnappers. He groggily glared at them, still slightly light-headed. The blond noticed this, and called for who was probably his boss. "Sadiq." The masked man turned and saw Arthur was awake. "Ah, Highness, good to finally see you awake. By the way, congratulations on your engagement. I heard Prince Francis is quite a man." Arthur snorted in disgust. "If you know of my finace, that means you know the entire royal Florin army will be searching for me." Sadiq laughed and it made Arthur sorry for the people who knew this man. "Where we are, no one will be able to follow us." The dark-haired man whom Arthur figured was Spanish spoke up then. "Amigos, speaking of following us, we may have a problem. Unless I'm wrong or need to get mi ojos checked, that ship has been following us for quite a ways." Sadiq looked to where the Spaniard was pointing and smacked upside the head. "Antonio, you imbecile! Why didn't you say something earlier?!" Antonio shrunk back, even though the masked man was shorter than him, and apologised. "I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to be wrong. I know how you hate false alarms." He shrunk back once again in fear of another blow. Sadiq simply huffed and walked to the opposite side of the small vessel. "No matter. They won't be able to catch us once we're to the Cliffs of Insanity. After all, there's a reason behind the name." Arthur looked around quickly and, seeing as they all had their back turned, he jumped into the water. That was a mistake. He heard a cackle from the Turkish man, and turned around to see something alarming swimming towards him. "That wasn't a very good idea, Highness. Those are screeching eels, you see. They get their name by the screeching noise they make when- oh, there it is! You hear that, Highness?" His voice raised as the horrible sound emitted from the terrifying creatures. To Arthur, it sounded like the scream of one who was dying. He frantically attempted to swim away from his ever-approaching demise, but to no avail. Arthur was sure he would be lost in an uncharted sea, his family never able to find their poor nephew's body, when he was suddenly yanked upwards. He landed, dripping wet, inside the very boat he was attempting to escape. He slumped against the side, knowing he wouldn't be able to make another escape attempt until they were on land.

It wasn't long until they reached the infamous Cliffs of Insanity, where they docked the boat. He was quite roughly pushed on land and his hands were tied behind his back with thick, coarse rope, as if it would change anything. Our dear Arthur's thoughts resembled these as he lay slung across the shoulder of the large Russian man. The man, whose name he had learned was Ivan, climbed one of the cliffs as the grumpy blond noted the other's lack of respect for personal space. He also found the Turk to be quite annoying, as he was constantly yelling for Ivan to move faster. For a moment, Arthur felt bad for the Russian and Spaniard for having such a horrible person for a boss. Only for a moment, though. Arthur wasn't one for sympathy.

Arthur thankfully soon found himself back on the solid ground, safe and sound. Well, kind of. Sadiq gripped his arm tighter than he would have liked, and hissed in his ear. "You stay with me and do what I say, you hear me? Don't try to run away, or your little princey-boy won't have anyone to marry when it comes time." Arthur nodded, honestly not sure whether he should be scared or not. Sadiq seemed to be the only one of this group who would voluntarily hurt someone without have a personal reason. Both of the men's attention was then pointed towards the Spaniard as he called out. "Hey Boss, seems like we've got a tag along, and he's moving up pretty quickly. I think he might be the same one from before." They all moved to look, and there was indeed a man climbing up the cliff. He was dressed in all black with a mask on, though you could clearly tell he had strikingly blue eyes. Arthur didn't get more than a second to peer at the mysterious man before being dragged along, apparently leaving the Spaniard to deal with him.

 **Oooh, mysterious man in black! I think we all know who it is. If not, then watch The Princess Bride or reread chapter 1. As usual, please let me know if you have any questions or suggestions, and please review! Thanks!**

 **\- Cass**


End file.
